Edward, Are You Gay?
by slowpoke15hi5
Summary: Emmett's best friend is gay and is crushing hardcore on his brother. The problem is, Emmett doesn't know if his brother is gay or not. And Emmett will do almost anything to find out. AU/AH/EJ/EmPOV Rating changed to M for the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Edward, Are You Gay?

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Pairing: Edward/Jasper (Em POV)

Word Count: 6,342 (total)

Warnings: No beta, different POV, some bad language

Chapters: 5

Rated: T

Summary: Emmett's best friend is gay and is crushing hardcore on his brother. The problem is, Emmett doesn't know if his brother is gay or not. And Emmett will do almost anything to find out. AU/AH/EJ/**EmPOV**

A/N: All five chapters are fairly short and could probably compile into a relatively short one-shot but I decided to post them separately to make the story flow better day-to-day. This was written as a personal challenge to see if I could write an entire romance themed story from an outside perspective. Let me know how you like it. I contemplated labeling this as an E/Em story as Friendship and Humor but decided more people would read it posted like this.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Wednesday 1:00pm Lunchroom**

"Emmett, I'm calling in my favor."

I look up from my lunch and stare at Jasper. Did he seriously just interrupt my lunch without giving me a good reason? Bitch. But even in my head I couldn't really blame the fucker; he _is_ my best friend. Mock glaring at him I put down my sandwich mid-bite and wait for him to explain himself.

"You know how I did you that favor by setting you up with Rose? And you said you owed me one…" he asks, more nervous than I've ever seen him.

I nod slowly in response. About three months ago he set his twin sister Rosalie and I up on a date and we've been going out ever sense. _God, why the fuck does he look like he's going to pass out._

"You know I'm gay?" Although he says it like a question we both know it's not. Jasper has been out and proud sense he moved here last fall - just over four months ago. He had a 'Who gives a fuck' attitude about it and wouldn't hide. A few people made fun of him at first but then he tried out for the football team and made running back. He became my best friend and nobody has teased him sense. I nod, wanting him to continue.

"And you're cool with that, right?" Again, we both know the answer. If I weren't cool with it, we wouldn't be friends - simple as that. Again, I nod, waiting for him to _get on with it._ Patience is _so_ not my strong suit.

"Well….um…."

I interrupt before he drives me insane, "Spit it out already! Fuck man, just _say_ it."

"I need you to findoutifEdwardisgay."

Did I just hear that correctly? Taking a few seconds to process his request I finally understand what he asked. "You want to know if my brother's gay?"

Jasper just looks at me and nods, his expression nervous but determined.

I just can't figure it out, "But, why?"

His eyebrows raise and he gives me a blank stare as if saying, 'seriously, you need me to spell it out for you?' Again, it takes me a few seconds but my brain eventually figures out what he wants. "You want to go out with Eddy? But why?" I just can't wrap my head around it. My best friend and my baby brother?

Jasper just shrugs and continues to look at me, presumably waiting for my answer. Rather than give it to him, I take another bite of my sandwich so I have more time to think. Would it really be so terrible if Jasper did get together with my brother? I mean, Jasper is a great guy: nice, funny, good at sports, an average student, attractive. I would be really happy for him if he got a boyfriend. But my kid brother? Yeah, Eddy is only a year younger than us but he is still my little bro. But then again, Jasper isn't really asking me to set them up. He just wants to know if Eddy's gay. And that's not so bad, right?

But then, what if Eddy's _not_ gay? That would make Jasper sad, right? Oh God, my head hurts. I've never even entertained the idea that my brother could be gay. I guess I always assumed he's straight. He's never had a boyfriend, but then again, he hasn't had a girlfriend either. What if he is just asexual? God, that would be weird. Never thinking about sex, I can't even imagine. I mean, I must think about Rose that way at least ten times a…

"Emmett!"

Jasper's voice brings me back to the here and now and I look over at him, giving him a small smile in apology. Do I really want to help him? Do I want to find out if my brother is gay? But now I really don't have a choice. Because now, I'm curious as hell and I want to know too.

"Sure man," I grin up at him. "I'll find out for you. But I really don't know dude. I mean, the kid's never had a girlfriend, but he doesn't talk about boys either. I'll see what I can find out, kay?"

He claps me on the shoulder, standing up to leave. "Thanks Em. I just really like him. And I want to know if I even have a chance with him."

I watch him leave the cafeteria as I take another bite of my food. Sighing I wonder just how the hell I'm supposed to find out if Edward's gay or not.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow. I know it's short but the chapters get progressively longer. Please leave a review; it really makes my day when you do.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Edward, Are You Gay?

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Pairing: Edward/Jasper (Em POV)

Word Count: 6,342 (total)

Warnings: No beta, different POV, slight bad language

Chapters: 5

Rated: T

Summary: Emmett's best friend is gay and is crushing hardcore on his brother. The problem is, Emmett doesn't know if his brother is gay or not. And Emmett will do almost anything to find out. AU/AH/EJ/**EmPOV**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Even If I forgot to say that in the last chapter. My bad.

A/N: All five chapters are fairly short and could probably compile into a relatively short one-shot but I decided to post them separately to make the story flow better day-to-day. This was written as a personal challenge to see if I could write an entire romance themed story from an outside perspective. Let me know how you like it. I contemplated labeling this as an E/Em story as Friendship and Humor but decided more people would read it posted like this.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Wednesday 6:00pm Living Room**

Five hours later I find myself sitting on the couch downstairs staring at the flat screen without really watching it. I'm too busy listening to my brother move around upstairs in his room. I'm no closer to figuring out if Edward is gay than I was two hours ago when I came home. I've been sitting here the entire time thinking of a plan to make Edward somehow reveal his sexuality. For the life of me, I can't decide how to go about it.

By the time dinner rolls around the best plan I've come up with is making a list of all the gay and straight things my brother does. Then, in a few days I can present the list to Jasper and he can determine if Eddy's straight or not. Nodding to myself I head into the dinning room when Esme calls us to eat.

Carlisle is sitting at the head of the table watching his wife set the steaming pot-roast down in front of him. Edward is already at the table, waiting for dinner to begin. Esme and I sit down and Carlisle starts the prayer.

I eat my food and watch my brother from the corner of my eye; really study him. He eats methodically, chewing each bite carefully before taking another. I think about the way I normally eat and compare us. If the way he eats is anything to go by, he must be gay. Then I look at Carlisle and see he eats slowly too. So maybe he's _not_ gay?

When Edward cuts into the roast, I notice he has thin, smooth hands. They look soft, delicate, almost like a girls, although much larger. Staring down at my own hands I note how mine are rough and calloused from playing ball. And when he cuts into his meat he doesn't push as hard as I do, taking shallower passes with the knife. Again I study Carlisle in the same way. While Carlisle doesn't cut as hard with his knife as I do, he still uses more force than Edward. And his hands have faint scars on them from surgeries at work. I make a mental note to add the word 'hands' to the 'gay' column on my list.

Half way through the meal, Esme looks at me with concern and asks if I'm feeling all right. She's worried because I haven't eaten or spoken hardly at all the entire afternoon. Even Edward seems concerned when I don't finish my plate by the time everyone else has finished. Carlisle just looks at me and smiles, as if knowing that I will be okay and don't want to talk about what's troubling me. Carlisle can be great like that, never needing to speak but knowing implicitly how someone is feeling. Jasper is good at that too.

When dinner is done I offer to help Esme with the dishes before I go upstairs to work on homework. We work in quiet until Esme throws down her towel and demands to know why I've been so quiet all evening. She's been my mom for almost seven years now but it still surprises me to see how concerned she gets when one of her "babies" is upset.

I don't know what to tell her. I consider lying and telling her I'm fine but I don't like lying to her. That, and she would know I wasn't being truthful. I also consider telling her that I'm just worried about a big test coming up or my date with Rose this weekend. Either excuse would get her off my back but I don't feel right about it. I settle for a half-truth.

"It's Jasper. He likes someone and doesn't know if he likes him back. I have no problem with him being gay, really I don't. But I don't have a clue how to help him. He really likes this guy but we don't know if the kid's gay or not. I just want to help Jazz figure out if he has a chance. I mean, how do you find out if someone's gay?" I look up at her, hoping she might choose to answer my semi-rhetorical question.

Esme looks back at me with concern shining in her eyes. "Does this kid go to your school?"

I nod.

"If you tell me who he is I might be able to help. This town is pretty small. I'm sure if he's gay there has to be some rumor out there. Jasper is a great boy. For his sake, I hope the boy likes him back."

I feel my eyes widen and I shake my head no. "I can't tell you who he is mom. Jasper doesn't want anyone to know who it is."

"But surely, you can tell me. I mean, you can trust me honey."

I know I can trust her but I can't tell her he likes her little boy. I just can't do that. I have to think of a lie quickly to get her to leave it alone. I plead, "Please mom," knowing the word 'mom' will get her to back down. "If the kid isn't gay, Jasper doesn't want any rumors getting around about him. Even if you didn't mean for anything to happen, people would still talk if you start asking questions about him. Just don't ask who it is. I can't tell you."

She must know I'm serious and I don't have any inclination of telling her a name because she backs off and grabs another dish from the sink, slowly washing it. I can tell she is still thinking but I don't ask about what, afraid to find out she somehow knows it's Edward I'm talking about.

When the last dish is put away she turns to me again and says, "I don't think there is any way to find out if someone is gay without asking them. Being gay doesn't mean that someone has to follow stereotypes by being in Drama or wearing tight clothing. Just look at Jasper. He plays on the football team and spends his free time here, watching action movies and playing video games with you. He doesn't exactly fit into any gay stereotype. I'm afraid you won't know your answer unless you ask this kid. I'm sorry I don't have a better suggestion for you honey. Tell Jasper good luck." With that, she exits the kitchen leaving me to think about what she'd said.

And I know she's right. Mentally I scratch out the word 'hands' on my list and crumple it up. Edward's hands are just a stereotype I'm inventing to help me figure out the puzzle. If I want to know, I'm going to have to ask my brother. But if I ask him he'll want to know why I'm asking and then he'll figure out Jasper likes him. I just don't know what to do.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for those of you that reviewed chapter one. It always makes my day to read them.

-Laura


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Edward, Are You Gay?

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Pairing: Edward/Jasper (Em POV)

Word Count: 6,342 (total)

Warnings: No beta, different POV, slight bad language

Chapters: 5

Rated: T

Summary: Emmett's best friend is gay and is crushing hardcore on his brother. The problem is, Emmett doesn't know if his brother is gay or not. And Emmett will do almost anything to find out. AU/AH/EJ/**EmPOV**

A/N: All five chapters are fairly short and could probably compile into a relatively short one-shot but I decided to post them separately to make the story flow better day-to-day. This was written as a personal challenge to see if I could write an entire romance themed story from an outside perspective. Let me know how you like it. I contemplated labeling this as an E/Em story as Friendship and Humor but decided more people would read it posted like this.

* * *

******Chapter 3:**

**Thursday 10am Classroom 6D**

The next day Jasper sits next to me in Spanish and asks if I found anything out. He looks so nervous and I can't understand what it is about my brother that makes him that way. He's normally so confident. I hate that I have no answer to give him.

I tell him how I thought about making a list but realized that a bunch of stereotypes wouldn't tell me anything. I leave Esme out of the conversation; no need for him to know I involved her in his love life.

His response shocks me. I sit, watching Jasper laugh his ass off until he looks at me eyes full of mirth and questions, and "That's the best plan you could come up with? Making a list? Didn't you ever think of, oh I don't know, checking his porn stash?"

_ His porn stash? What was Jasper talking about? _"What are you talking about?"

Again he looks at me as if I'm missing something obvious. "Really Em, for being so smart you really can be stupid. Don't _you_ have porn stored away somewhere? Under your mattress or on your computer or something?" He waits for my nod before continuing, "And wouldn't it make sense for Edward to have a hidden stash somewhere too? If you could find it, you would know. If there are girls, he's straight. If it's only guys, well, I get the answer I'm hoping for."

_My best friend is a genius. _"Jasper, you are a genius," I grin at him. _Why didn't I think of that? _It was such a simple plan but it had to work. Unless Edward was indeed asexual, he has to have at least a few pictures stored away somewhere. Raising an eyebrow and tilting my imaginary hat, I tell Jasper I'll look for the evidence tonight.

JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE

That night I try my hardest to act normal throughout dinner. I must have succeeded because Esme didn't say anything about Jasper or his problems. Once we'd finished our chicken and had been excused, I made my way up to my room.

I worked on my homework while keeping an ear out for Edward's door to open. The second he headed to the shower I tiptoed into his room and shut his door, looking around. I figure I probably have about thirty minutes before Eddy comes back into the room. I'm lucky the fucker takes such long showers.

Looking around his room I decided to start with his laptop, figuring that's where my own collection is gathered - so his probably is too. I open up his finder application and look under the folder "Pictures." I open up his photo library and quickly search for any bare skin. Nothing. Next I click on his "Movies" folder. Nothing there but an old school project on the history of the Civil War.

The part of my brain that isn't focused on finding my brother's porn thinks that maybe Edward and Jasper could be could together. They both really like history.

A light bulb goes off in my brain and I think to type the word "porn" into the search bar. A lot of random word documents show up that have nothing about porn in the title. I scroll down and I see a song from one of his favorite musicals. Scrolling down even farther I hit the jackpot: a folder labeled "porn."

I click on it and a window pops up asking for a password. That fucker. I don't even know how to password protect my files. How do you _do_ that? But that will be a mystery for another day. Right now I need to try and figure out his password. First I try our birth mother's name: Elizabeth. Nada. Next I try the name of our cat: Alice. Nope. _Maybe the password is something to do with the file?_ I try "penis" next and then "boobs" and finally "fucking." I come to the realization that I'm not ever going to figure out his password by just guessing.

I click out of the finder and step away from the computer, once again looking around his room. The next spot I try is under his mattress. No hidden magazines there. Next I try his sock drawer where I find a box of unused condoms but little else. A similar search in his desk drawers comes up with nothing. Before I leave I check his closet but don't find anything but a box of legos and his treasure box full of childhood toys. Sighing I leave his room.

I'm not in my room two minutes before I hear Edward come out of the bathroom. I made it out of there just in time. Too bad I didn't have anything useful to tell Jasper. I fall asleep that night wondering why I even care so much if my brother's gay. I guess I just really want my best friend to be happy. And if Edward makes him happy, then even better.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing! Hope you decide to leave me your thoughts. Anyone guess what song Emmett found on Edward's computer?

-Laura


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Edward, Are You Gay?

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Pairing: Edward/Jasper (Em POV)

Word Count: 6,342 (total)

Warnings: No beta, different POV, slight bad language

Chapters: 5

Rated: T

Summary: Emmett's best friend is gay and is crushing hardcore on his brother. The problem is, Emmett doesn't know if his brother is gay or not. And Emmett will do almost anything to find out. AU/AH/EJ/**EmPOV**

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Twilight or the its characters.

A/N: All five chapters are fairly short and could probably compile into a relatively short one-shot but I decided to post them separately to make the story flow better day-to-day. This was written as a personal challenge to see if I could write an entire romance themed story from an outside perspective. Let me know how you like it. I contemplated labeling this as an E/Em story as Friendship and Humor but decided more people would read it posted like this.

* * *

******Chapter 4:**

**Friday 3:30pm School Parking Lot**

The next chance I get to talk to Jasper isn't until right before school get's out during English.

"Well, the good news is that he's not asexual. So at least we know he's interested in somebody. I found a porn folder on his laptop but it's password protected and I couldn't break into it. And I found an unopened box of condoms so he's obviously hopeful about something." Jasper doesn't look any happier. _I thought it was good news._

Jasper just hangs his head and looks disappointed. I really wish that I knew what to tell him. I want him to be happy and I wouldn't mind if my brother made him happy. The only thing I can think to do is just ask him. I decide to get Jasper's opinion on that idea, "Jazz. What do you think would happen if I just ask him? You know, sit down and have a man to man chat with him."

The blond looks up at me and shakes his head. "I don't think that's a good idea man. If it's the only option left, I guess you have to take it. But I don't want to make him uncomfortable. If he's not gay that will be really hard to explain and he'll probably be mad at you."

I know he's right but I don't see any other option left. Before I go home I ask Jasper what he's doing this weekend so we can make plans to hang out. He works Sunday afternoon but he's free other than that. I tell him I'll call him tomorrow and we'll hang then.

JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE

I'm laying on my bed, my next plan in action when Edward walks by my room. He stops mid-step when he hears what I'm listening to and pokes his head in the door.

My laptop blares: "…Because you see, if it were me, I would feel free to say, that I was gay. But. I'm. Not. Gay…If you were queer, I'd still be here, year after year, because you're. Dear. To. Me. And I know that you, would accept me toooooo. If I told you, today, hey guess what, I'm gay. But. I'm. Not. Gay."

Edward started to laugh and join in with the song, "I'm happy, just being with you. So what should it matter to meeee, what you. Do. In. Bed. With. Guys…" He dances around and waves his hands to add emphasis to certain words and when the song ends we both bust up in laughter.

When the song finishes he looks at me and asks, "Why are you listening to that?"

The atmosphere in the room changes from lighthearted to heavy in a second. "Well I was just thinking about how jasper is gay ya know. And I got to thinking, 'is anyone else I know gay?' I mean, hey, I'd like them anyway. I would still like people if they were gay. I don't care as long as my loved one's are happy. Ya know? As the song says, it's in their DNA, right?"

Edward looked uncomfortable. But did he look uncomfortable because I had hit the nail on the head or because he was a closet homophobe and didn't like gay people? But if he didn't like gay people then he wouldn't hang out with Jasper when he came over, right? And because he always did hang out with him, he was fine with it, right? So if he was fine with it, then the only reason he was uncomfortable was because he's gay and he knows I know? Fuck it. "Eddy, you know I wouldn't care if _you_ were gay, right?"

"You think I'm gay?" he asked. His face was a carefully hidden mask and I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

I stumble over my words, "Well, I…I mean…That is. It would be pretty cool to have a gay brother," I finish lamely. "So…are you? Gay, I mean?" I can't keep the hope from my voice.

He stares at me for a long time and when he finally speaks he doesn't answer my question, "Why do you want to know?"

_Now what do I do?_ I could tell him I have a friend who thinks he's cute but then he would know right away that I was talking about Jasper (I only have one gay friend). I could tell him I'm doing a school project on gay closeted youth but I don't know if he would believe me. I could just drop it and I'm sure he would let it go but I need to know. I settle on, "I overheard these two girls at school talking at lunch and one of 'em was talking about how much she liked you. And it got me thinking, you've never had a girlfriend before and girls obviously like you, you know. And, well, maybe you've never had a girlfriend because you don't like girls?" I look up at him and wait for him to say something.

He takes a few steps toward me and sits on the end of my bed. Letting out a heavy sigh he explains, "No, I don't like girls. But I don't really like guys all that much either. I only like _one_ guy. He's it. Sometimes I'll see other guys that kinda look like him and I'll think their attractive but I can't bring myself to really like them, ya know? I guess I just really like this guy's personality, not what he looks like or what type of genitalia he has. Does that make sense?" He looks at me, pleading with his eyes for me to understand. I'm not sure I do.

I simply shake my head 'no.' His cheeks are red and I can tell he's embarrassed but he keeps talking anyway. "Okay, let me try to explain it more scientifically. I'm not straight and I'm not gay. And I'm not really bi either. I looked it up on the Internet and I figured out I'm pansexual." At my confused look he explained, "Being pansexual is when you like someone for who they are as a person. You don't like them because of what gender they are, what race, religion, background they come from, or anything else like that. I'm not attracted to the physical appearance of a person, at least, not at first. I'm attracted to the person they are on the inside. Does that make more sense now?"

It does, in a way. I just don't see how a person isn't attracted to people's physical attributes first. "I guess. I mean, it makes sense logically but it doesn't make sense at the same time. I just can't imagine not finding people attractive."

"It's not that I don't find people attractive, it's that I'm not limited in what I find attractive. I potentially think anyone is attractive- regardless of any label society puts on them. The guy I like, well, I don't like him because he's male. And I don't like him because he's white. Or athletic. Or smart. I just like him because he's him. I'm sorry, I can't explain it any other way."

Maybe I won't ever fully understand what Edward means but at least he's told me he likes a guy. I can only hope the guy he likes is Jasper. "So, who is it," I ask.

He turns away and stands up. "I'm not ready to tell anybody yet. I'm just not ready to tell. Sorry."

"It's okay," I mumble. And it is. I feel so much closer to my brother than I did an hour ago and if he's not ready to tell me who he has a crush on, I'm fine with that. I'll just have to tell Jasper that Eddy is pansexual and leave it at that. Jasper may be my best friend but Edward is my brother and family will always come first.

Edward leaves my room and I let my head fall back to my pillow, our conversation playing over again in my head. I guess Edward is as far from asexual as possible. Huh.

Before I pass out I make sure to text Jasper saying that Edward likes a boy but he won't tell me who it is. I also tell him that Eddy's pansexual. My phone quickly buzzes back with a smiley face and the word 'woot!'

* * *

**A/N:** I'm rather surprised only one person got the musical right from the last chapter-Avenue Q. And because I just love it so much, I had to add in some lyrics to this chapter. If you haven't heard the song in this chapter please look it up. It's called "If You Were Gay" and it's also from the musical Avenue Q. The song from the last chapter was "The Internet is For P0rn." Thanks everyone for reading. I love all the reviews. The last chapter gets posted tomorrow. It's about twice as long as the others. Hope you enjoy.

Raise of hands, how many of you are pansexual/know someone who is?

-Laura


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Edward, Are You Gay?

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Pairing: Edward/Jasper (Em POV)

Word Count: 6,342 (total)

Warnings: No beta, different POV, slight bad language

Chapters: 5

Rated: T

Summary: Emmett's best friend is gay and is crushing hardcore on his brother. The problem is, Emmett doesn't know if his brother is gay or not. And Emmett will do almost anything to find out. AU/AH/EJ/**EmPOV**

A/N: All five chapters are fairly short and could probably compile into a relatively short one-shot but I decided to post them separately to make the story flow better day-to-day. This was written as a personal challenge to see if I could write an entire romance themed story from an outside perspective. Let me know how you like it. I contemplated labeling this as an E/Em story as Friendship and Humor but decided more people would read it posted like this.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Saturday 11:30am Living Room**

"Yo, Eddy, can I use your laptop? I want to look something up real fast but I don't want to move and yours is right here," I yell from the couch, not wanting to go to my room just for a simple google search. Edward is in the kitchen helping Esme prepare lunch.

"Sure," he hollers back.

"I need your password!"

"Uh….coming! I'll be right there." I can hear his footsteps approaching and he appears from the other room with a towel in his hands. He sits down next to me and puts his laptop in his lap, opening the cover and clicking on his user name. The little password box appears and his hands still over the keys. I look away, assuming that's why he's waiting, only to look back when he exhales and audibly swallows. He's visually shaken, obviously fighting some internal debate with himself.

He looks over at me and stares for a few seconds before nodding and returning his gaze back to the keyboard. My eyes follow his and I watch him type out six simple letters: J-a-s-p-e-r. His pinky presses the "enter" key and he continues to stare at his lap, most likely terrified at what he just reviled to me. He swallows again before he looks at my face, eyes wide and uncertain.

_He likes Jasper. He likes Jasper! Oh my God, he likes Jasper!_ I grin at him and I find myself nodding; about what, I'm not entirely sure. I know I need to say something to reassure him that I'm okay with it but I also know I can't tell Jasper's secret, It's not mine to share. "It's okay," I whisper. For some reason it doesn't feel right to talk at full volume right now. "I won't tell him if you don't want me to. I still love ya, kay?" I give him a side-arm hug before taking the laptop and clicking on the Internet.

He doesn't say anything back but I can tell he's more relaxed. He heads back into the kitchen and I can hear the distant sound of conversation between him and Esme start back up. Peeking over my shoulder to make sure the coast is clear I take out my phone and text Jasper: _Hey. You want to come over for dinner tonight? Hang out and play some CoD?-Em_

His response is quick: _Sure, what time should I be there? -Jazz_

_Six? -Em_

_Sweet. See ya then, muther fuckur! -Jazz_

I chuckle as I put away my phone. Now to figure out how to tell Edward he's coming over. There's no way I can make it look like a coincidence. And I don't want Edward to feel uncomfortable but I really want something to happen between them. It took me most of the week to get comfortable with the idea but now that I've thought it over, I really think they'll be great together. And I mean, how cool would it be to go on double dates with your best friend: me and his sister and him and my brother? Totally wicked, right?

JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE

After lunch I go up to Edward's room and ask him if he has a minute to talk. He invites me in, sets down the book he's been reading, and we sit facing each other on his bed. I made sure to shut the door before I sat down so Esme didn't hear anything. I decide to bring up the subject of Jasper before I tell Eddy he's coming over. "So, the guy you like is Jasper, huh?"

He nods yes and asks, "Is that okay? I know he's your best friend so that's probably really weird for you."

Again, I find myself smiling without thinking about it. "It's not weird," I tell him. "You can't really help who you like. Besides, I think it would be awesome if you and Jazz got together. I wouldn't have to be worried that he would treat you right because I know he would. That, and maybe someday you could get married and then he'd be my brother for real."

Edward's eyes get huge and he makes a choking sound in his throat, "Just because I like him doesn't mean we're going to get married Em. Fuck, I don't even think he likes me. Let's not talk about marriage and babies prematurely, okay?"

My grin widens. "Nobody said anything about babies Eddy. So you've thought about it then, huh? Little baby Edwards and Jaspers? Running around the yard with their blond hair and big green eyes? Huh?"

His cheeks keep getting redder and redder the more I tease him but I can't help it, he makes it too easy. I can't resist adding, "Besides, how do you know he doesn't like you?" I wiggle my eyebrows at him and wink.

Again, he sputters and looks at me with wide eyes. "What aren't you telling me?" he demands.

I smile at him and bring my thumb and forefinger to my lips making a zipping motion across them. My lips are sealed.  
The next thing I know, Edward has pounced on me and is tickling my armpits. I can't stop laughing. I gasp out, "St…stop. Haha…stop. Edward!"

"Not until you tell me what you know!"

"Fi…Fine! Okay…Stop…I'll tell you!" Edward releases me and we both sit up panting. I lean against his head board trying to catch my breath while he lays out on his bed, head turned toward me with an impatient look on his face, one eyebrow raised in a silent question. "Uh, you can't tell him I told you this, kay?"

Again with the head nodding.

I guess I don't have much of a choice now, "He likes you. He likes you so much he won't shut up about it. Okay? And he's coming over here this afternoon to hang out. You're more than welcome to join us. And before you ask, no, he doesn't know you like him back. Happy?"

But I needn't have asked because the shit-eating grin on Edward's face was answer enough. He bounced up and launched himself at me. But this time he just gave me a hug before backing off again. We talked a bit more about how Edward was suddenly nervous to spend time with Jasper. I tried to reassure him as best I could but I'm not great with relationship advice. Eventually I went back to my room to finish my homework before Jazz gets here.

JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE+JE

A few hours later the doorbell rings and I head down to answer it. I meet Edward on the stairs. He is wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a green v-neck shirt that's probably a size too small. I quirk my eyebrow at him and smirk. The little fucker got dressed up to see his crush. I grin.

"Not. One. Word," Edward glares at me. I put on an innocent look and tilt my head to the side, which only makes him narrow his eyes even farther. I just laugh and continue to the door. I open it and once again try to stifle my laughter. Jasper has obviously dressed up as well. He's wearing a nice pair of jeans and a button up blue shirt. He even has his cowboy boots on. Talk about laying it on thick.

I hear Edward stumble behind me. When I turn to look, he's flat on his ass at the bottom of the stairs. Fucker must have missed a step, focused as he was on my best friend. Speaking of best friends, Jasper runs forward to help Edward to his feet and I hear him ask, "You okay Eddy?" Edward seems to have lost his voice and his face is all red. Poor fucker. He nods and lets go of Jasper's hand once he's back on his feet.

Deciding to be helpful and break the tension I shout, "Whose ready to get their ass beat in Modern Warfare?"

"Language Emmett!" comes a shout from upstairs.

"Sorry Esme!" I shout back.

Jasper and Edward are laughing at me as we head into the living room to start up the Xbox. I pass out the controllers and sit down in the recliner, leaving the couch for the two lovebirds. Jazz sits down in the middle and Edward sits next to him, cheeks still slightly red.

We play for a while until dinner is ready. When it is, we eat some sort of fish dish while Esme and Carlisle ask Jasper how he's been. He fits in so well here, part of the family really. I watch Jasper and Edward as much as I can. The only thing I notice is that Edward seems to be blushing a bit more than usual tonight.

When dinner's done Carlisle heads upstairs to take a shower and unwind after work while I help Esme clear the dishes. Eddy and Jasper disappear into the living room and I assume they are playing CoD again.

Esme and I don't talk much as we put away the leftovers in the fridge and wash the dishes. When we do talk it's about meaningless things-just polite conversation. Apparently she doesn't feel the need to ask any more personal questions. After we're done, we head out of the kitchen together, her going upstairs and me to the living room. Neither of us make it that far.

As we head around the corner we spot Edward and Jasper sitting on the couch with their lips locked. Jasper's hand is in my brother's hair and Edward's arms are around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Esme squeaks beside me, literally standing mid-step toward the stairs with her head glued to the scene on the couch.

I stifle a giggle as I pull her arm and disappear back around the corner, hiding us from view. Inside I want to scream and shout and applaud because my brother and my best friend are making out not ten feet away. But I'm a little concerned. Until this moment I didn't even think about what Esme and Carlisle might say. What if they don't love him anymore? They're not our real parents so they aren't required to love us if we do something wrong. Not that loving a boy is wrong, but they might think it is. I'm in full on panic mode as I look over to Esme, fearing the worst.

Her eyes are wide open and her lips are still parted in shock. But before I get the chance to ask her how she feels, she collects herself and looks at me, a small smile on her face as she whispers, "Well, I guess I figured out who Jasper likes." Her smile widens and I know it's going to be okay.

"Yeah, uh. I just didn't want to tell you until I knew if Eddy liked him back. I didn't know how you would take it." I'm still unsure and she can hear the unspoken question in my voice.

Again, she smiles at me. "I think it's wonderful honey. It's about time Edward found someone. Does that mean Edward's gay?"

This time it's my turn to smile. She's not mad at anybody. In fact, she seams happy. "No mom, he's not gay. He's pansexual. I don't really know how to describe it but I'm sure Eddy will talk to you if you ask him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a make out session I need to go interrupt." I wink at her and start to laugh loudly, announcing my presence before I walk around the corner again.

I hear Esme walk out behind me but she keeps her eyes forward and continues up the stairs, leaving me to take care of the two horny teenagers on her couch. Jasper and Edward are still facing each other but they aren't kissing anymore. Eddy's face is bright red again and Jasper is breathing heavily. I smirk as I walk towards them.

"Hey fuckers," I greet them. I contemplate being a cock block and squeezing in between them. But, I decide that if it were Rose and me, I'd want a little time alone. So, instead I make up a lie to give them some space, "I just remembered I have a paper due on Monday that I haven't started. I really need to work on it. Is it okay if I ditch you two down here and disappear into my room for a bit?"

Jasper looks and me and winks before nodding his head. The fucker knows I don't have any paper due. But he also knows why I'm lying. "See ya later, dipshit," he jokes as he takes Eddy's hand and squeezes it, a genuine smile appearing on his face.

I look back one more time on my way up the stairs in time to see my brother lean forward, planting his lips on Jasper. Chuckling, I head to my room and pull out my phone. I think I might need a little distraction for the next few hours. It's been a while since Rose and I have had phone sex. I wonder if she's up for it. Besides, I don't want to wait for our date tomorrow to hear her sexy voice.

* * *

**A/N: **A big thank you to everyone that reviewed this story. I almost decided to have Emmett look at Edward's porn once he got the password but I decided against it. Maybe I'll write a couple drabbles as an out take so we can see what he thinks.

Let me know how you liked the ending. You guys all rock for being such loyal readers!

-Laura


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.

A/N: Chapter five was the official end to the story and this is just a set of 10 drabbles that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote them.

This chapter is **Rated 'M'** folks. If you don't want to read about a little self lovin' and you don't want Emmett's perfect teddy bare personality tarnished, don't read. If you want to read about Emmett looking at Edward's porn, read on.

EmPOV

* * *

Mischievous

Rubbing my hands together I'm sure I have an evil grin on my face as I silently tiptoe into Edward's room. He's gone for the night at some conference thingy or other and he's left his computer completely unguarded. Now all I have to do is make sure Esme doesn't catch me and I'm free to finally see what my brother has in his porn stash. Part of me is scared to delve into the recesses of his brain but the larger part of me wants to know everything there is to know about my brother and his depraved mind.

* * *

Victorious

Slowly I open the laptop and sit at his desk, trying to be as quiet as possible. It's only about eight o'clock and I can hear movement downstairs. If Esme comes in here I don't think I'll be able to think of a lie to placate her. I turn on the machine and wait for it to boot up. I'm a little worried that he'll have changed his password after last Saturday, but I when the box pops up I type in J-a-s-p-e-r anyway. His blue user screen comes into view. Score! He must have kept the password the same.

* * *

Impressed

I quickly pull open the search function and type in the word 'porn.' When the password box opens I once again type in my best friend's name. Victory is mine! I swear I can hear the Imperial March from Star Wars play in my head as the folder opens reveling several other folders inside. There are so many I don't know which one to open first. There's: Ass, Blond, Boobs, Brunet, Dick, Female, Ginger, Hands, Jaw, Male, Shoulders, and Tranny. Hot damn Edward is organized! All of my shit is just thrown in together without any sort of organization whatsoever.

* * *

Ass

Eventually I decide I may as well go in alphabetical order so I open up the 'Ass' folder first. There are several images in it so I highlight all of them and double click, therefore making them all big enough to see. I should probably feel weird about going through my brother's porn but there is something rather exciting about it. The first picture is literally just a butt. Whoever it is, is bending over so all you can see is the ass and a little bit of the back. They have creamy, white skin that looks soft. It's hot.

* * *

Aroused

The next picture is similar. It's a black and white photo of someone lying face down on a bed. They have longish hair and I can only see the side of their face. They have a slim, tall body but the focus of the picture is defiantly the ass. The lighting is hitting the lower half of their body, drawing my eyes to the curve of the cheeks and the upper portion of the thigh. I lick my lips without really thinking about it. Is it just me, or is it getting hotter in here? Time for the next picture.

* * *

Uncomfortable

This one reminds me of the last one, except that there are two people and it's in color. Their legs are tangled together with their feet caught in the sheets at the bottom of the bed. It's taken from a weird angle and the focus is purposefully off so it's hard to make out details but the curvature of the butt on the right is fantastic. I find myself shifting in Edward's chair, my cock starting to swell at the erotic images. Trying not to focus on it, I continue to scroll through some more pictures. Edward has great taste.

* * *

Heat

My favorite picture has somebody lying down on their stomach but it's taken from the shoulders down so all you see is the back and the rise of the ass in the distance. I want to bite it. This person is more petite than the others have been and my mouth waters at the little dimples above the butt. I can't stop my hand from going to my crotch as I squeeze myself through my pants. Yeah, it's defiantly getting hotter in here.

I finish with the Ass folder and move onto the next; 'Blond.' Again I enlarge the pictures.

* * *

Realization

The first picture reminds me a little of Rose. It's a slender blond with long wavy hair sitting chris-cross-apple-sauce on a desk. It's taken from the back so all you can really see is the outline of a beautiful person. Again, the lighting is perfect and makes the skin glow. Once I'm on the forth or fifth picture I notice that this folder is different. Most of the shots are from behind or the side, artfully hiding any genitalia. But then again, when I think about it, the ass folder didn't show genitalia either. Was I getting hard over dudes?

* * *

Terrified

Holy shit! That's not okay. I'm afraid to keep looking at the blonds because I don't know what gender they are and my dick is still hard. It feels wrong; I like pussy- that's it man. Quickly I exit out of the folder and click on the boobs one. Oh thank God, women. The first picture is of a young woman lying on her back with her arms above her head and her legs bent to the side staring up at the camera. She has a great rack, not too big for her body but big enough to hold onto.

* * *

Retreat

This folder is smaller than the others and I finish it quickly. My cock is throbbing and I want to touch it but I don't dare do so in Edward's room. Besides, I'm still a little freaked out that I could have been looking at pictures of guys without knowing it. I decide my curiosity is sated and I need to get off of Edward's computer before I see something I don't want to. Quickly exiting out of things I turn off his laptop and go back to my room to take care of my problem using pics of Rose.

* * *

**A/N:** Just so it's clear, Emmett isn't a homophobe; he's just straight and therefore doesn't want to be attracted to men. Poor guy, that must have been scary for him. I really had a blast writing Emmett and I may have to explore more of him in different stories in the future. I hope you liked the last segment of Edward, Are You Gay? This story was a blast to write and I'm sad to see it go.

Please leave me a review telling me what you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading.

-Laura


End file.
